


Tumblr's 30 days challenge NSFW (Leonardo/Donatello)

by LeoNita



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2007
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Turtlecest, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 6,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoNita/pseuds/LeoNita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr's 30 days challenge NSFW (written)</p>
<p>Pairing: Leo/Don/Leo</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuddles (Naked)

Peaceful moments were a luxury.

Rest and relaxation just weren’t an option; there was always something to do. From life threatening missions to mundane daily chores, it would seem that the world wanted them close and yet, miles away from each other like some kind of morbid joke.

It wasn’t like they could complain. What good would come from it anyway?

The only thing that kept them going through the day was the promise of a night with no interruptions, no stress or worries. Just the two of them on their bed, limbs tangled and breaths synchronized with nothing more than a thin sheet to cover their spent bodies.

Moments like these were a luxury but one worth fighting for. 


	2. Kisses (Naked)

It was a memory they would never be able to erase from their minds.

The shy glances, the tempting graze of their hands…  it had all come down to that moment but sadly, it wasn’t quite like they expected. Their inexperienced lips crashed against each other, their faces squished in a comical way.

When they finally figured out how to do it properly there wasn’t a day they wouldn’t practice.

Now, two years from that day, they could brag proudly about the hundreds of techniques and tricks they had learned but nothing could ever compare to that silly, clumsy first kiss. 


	3. First Time

"You ready?”

“For the last time, I’m ready!”

“Just making sure I don’t to hurt you”

“When have you ever hurt me?”

“This isn’t training, this is way different”

“Look, I promise if I don’t like it I’ll let you know. That ok with you?”

“Alright but you HAVE to tell me immediately!”

“For god’s sake, Leo… just fuck me already!”

Even after two years of relationship, needy Donatello was still Leonardo’s favorite turn on. 


	4. Masturbation

He hated this time of the year.

Every July, Splinter and Leonardo opened the portal to Usagi’s dimension and didn’t return until a couple of weeks.

It’s not that he was jealous. Ok maybe he was a little jealous but the reason of his hatred was the inability to be with his mate for two long weeks. 

Donatello didn’t consider himself a nymphomaniac, that title went to the youngest of the family, but there was something about the sword wielder that had him craving for intimacy like a dog in heat whenever he was around.

He couldn’t wait for the moment that portal opened again and his beloved came out and held him in his arms that night while pounding relentlessly into his willing body but for now Leonardo’s musky scent on the old blue mask pressed against the genius’ nostrils and his good ol’ trusty blue dildo would suffice.


	5. Blowjob

He was familiar with the texture of the rigid flesh between his fingers.

He was familiar with the smell, the taste; even blindfolded he could tell the location of every single vein.

He was familiar with the sounds, the quivering legs and tail.

He felt a hand on his scalp caressing his bald head and also encouraging him to speed up; he was familiar with that as well.

He was used to the slightly choking sensation when the turtle below began to thrust his hips up, fucking his wet, perfect mouth.

And the warmth that flooded his throat, the sticky, bittersweet seed making his way down his esophagus to find home in his stomach; he loved it and greedily slurped more licking whatever trace of the substance off his lover’s spent member, cleaning it thoroughly.


	6. Clothed getting off

The view before him was magnificent.

White cotton fabric rolling off those broad shoulders with each bounce; his mask soaked with sweat hanging loosely around his neck and his belt long gone, discarded on the floor along with his weapons and the rest of his gear.

Yes, it was magnificent indeed.

Who would’ve thought that a simple lab coat would turn him on so much, truthfully that was beyond him.

Leo knew for sure next time Don called him for a monthly checkup he wouldn’t complain at all.


	7. Dressed/naked (half dressed)

“Seriously Don, couldn’t this wait for later?”

“Can’t wait that much”

“Someone’s- uhnn~- s-someone’s gonna come looking for us-ah!”

“Then they’ll get to learn a thing or two, don’t you think?”

“Honestly Donnie, it’s just- aw fuck!- a s-stupid butler costume!”

“Well, you’re a hot butler. Can’t really help myself”

“Donnie, aah! April’s party- hnn fffuck!- gonna be late!”

“Which reminds me, when we get back home I’ll show you the maid costume”

“… you bought a maid costume?”

“Can’t have a butler without his helpful maid, right? I could show you right now~”

“…”

“But then again, we’d miss the party so…”

“Screw the party. Your room, now!”


	8. Skype sex

Being sick sucked.

Being sick and horny sucked even more.

Being sick, horny and confined to his room due being contagious and, as if not being able to train was bad enough, his mate wasn’t allowed to stay with him for longer than ten minutes. That was just downright evil.

Five days without feeling his beloved’s warmth, five long days… and he still had five more to go. His hand and his erotic dreams weren’t cutting it anymore, he needed his mate.

On the sixth day, Donatello found a solution to his problem.

Unconventional, not really inviting at the beginning but the moment the purple-clad turtle came up to the screen with a seductive gaze and a variety of toys displayed on his desk, Leo praised the gods he had fallen for the smart one.


	9. Against the wall

The sword wielder dished out slashes and jabs at his mate at inhuman speed. The bo master countered with the same fury and skill, delivering blows and blocking the sharpness of his mate’s weapons though inevitably falling back with each step he gave.

After good two hours of maneuvers and intricate katas, Don realized the motive behind Leo’s strategy but it was already too late to turn the tables on him. A last attempt to find an escape route, a slight miscalculation, and gone was his bo staff.

Now cornered and weaponless with a katana at his neck, the bo wielder yielded.

“If this would’ve been a real fight you’d be dead by now, Donnie. You failed this lesson and you know what that means, right?”

Oh no, so Leo was using _that_ tone.

It was a good thing Don hadn’t forgotten the lube like last time.


	10. Doggy style

Don turned towards the bed, kneeling on it and looking over his shoulder at his older mate.

Leo took a long, deep look at his mate’s beautiful ass facing him, his back slightly arched to tilt it upward. Standing between his calves, he slightly spread the left cheek a little and guided his rock hard shaft into Don’s well lubed channel.

 They both moaned as Leo pushed the full length into him, pausing for a moment before moving back.

With a hand on each of his hips, he began to slowly move in and out.

Their passion took them to another level, his thrusts becoming more and more forceful. Finally they both reached that point of no return; they pressed against each other as their orgasms washed over them. Grunting and sweating, they cried out in simultaneous release, until completely spent Leo collapsed forward onto Don’s back.

Finally the leader climbed on the bed and brought Don with him, resting his head on his younger mate’s chest as they silently enjoyed each other.


	11. Dom/sub

The olive green turtle kisses him with a greed and passion that makes him week at the knees.

His smaller mate ravages him with his eyes, there’s hunger and fire in them and Leo feels like melting.

The eldest is then pushed to the mattress and soon enough Don’s body is straddling him, grinding his lower regions creating a sweet friction while peppering his mate’s neck with bites and kisses. Suddenly he stops but Leo doesn’t have time to complain about the loss of contact.

His legs are forcefully spread for Don to take his place between them and without warning he’s in, deep and warm. The thick rod stabs the leader’s entrails mercilessly, his thrusts never faltering in speed or intensity.

Seeing Don lose it like this, releasing his most savage and animalistic side almost makes Leo cum without even touching himself.

And they haven’t even started yet.


	12. Fingering

A warm mouth surrounded the other’s quivering tail, sucking and playfully nibbling it.

The receiving partner gyrated his hips, silently demanding for more. The topping terrapin chuckled low in his throat at his mate’s eagerness understanding the message.

He uncapped the bottle and squirted its contents on his calloused finger. The lubed digit worked delicately its way through the other’s tight, velvet-like entrance drawing a long moan from his mate.

The topping terrapin pushed his finger in deeper and deeper, he pulled it out and then back in so agonizingly slow he had the other groaning and grunting curses at him in desperation.

For a genius, Donatello was pretty stupid at times. He should’ve known better than to tease Leonardo making him believe he couldn’t make him cum only using his fingers. With the lair basically family-free for the next four hours, there was no doubt the leader would use that time to his advantage to prove his young mate wrong. 

Not that he was complaining, though.


	13. Rimming

“How did I let you talk me into this again?”

“You spilled water on my laptop during your unnecessary fight with Raph and promised to do anything for me afterwards”

“Well yeah, I get that part but this?”

Don grinned devilishly at the sight of Leo’s rump high in the air, his tail lifted with a ribbon that connected to Leo’s blue mask which had been extended to tie his hands behind his shell as well and to not put unnecessary tension on the sensitive appendage.

“I got a little crafty”

Leo quirked a brow. “A little?”

“I wouldn’t be complaining if I were you, Leonardo” Don admonished. “Consider yourself lucky this is all you’ll have to endure for almost killing my baby. Now hold still”

“As if I could possibly mo-WHOA!”

Leo almost jumped out of his shell the moment Don’s tongue gave a long lick at his puckered entrance.

Don chuckled. “Don’t be a smartass, Leo. It doesn’t suit you”

The eldest bit his lip each time his mate’s talented tongue ran across his anus; the warm, talented appendage moved in small circles and random patterns before slowly breaching the tight ring of muscle.

Leo gasped when a hand moved between his legs and coaxed his member out, stroking in it in time with the invasive tongue’. Don smirked when he felt Leo pushing his ass against his face in an attempt to feel more of his warm, slick tongue; he grabbed his mate’s hips and stilled the bound turtle’s moves.

Then tension in his lower belly was unbearable; Leo felt himself explode when suddenly Don’s hand tightened around the base of his cock at the same time he retrieved his tongue.

“Donnie!”

“Mmm?”

“Don’t stop! Let me... _nnn~_ please~”

“I still haven’t cum yet”

“Then do it! Just- _uhnn~…_ ”

“Whose punishment is it? Oh that’s right, yours. Now shush, I haven’t forgiven you yet” Don purred.

“…fuck”


	14. 69

Contrary to popular believe, Donatello was ten times hornier and kinkier than Michelangelo and when he wanted sex, he had ways to manipulate Leo into their bedroom or the back seat of the BattleShell when he felt more adventurous.

Except when the leader was reading a book. Then, Don was helpless and reduced to wait until he was done.

Leo didn’t get enough free time as he would’ve wanted; he may be the leader and future head of the Hamato Clan but he was also a teenager with pastimes and hobbies so whenever he had the chance, he went to his room with a cup of tea and a book.

The brothers knew better than to interrupt Leo while he had a sword or a book in his hands; lucky for Don, he had come up with a way to do so and get away with it without a punishment. 

Through a small crack in the door, Don observed Leo’s moves. He was sprawled on the bed, book in hand. Biting his lower lip in anticipation, he entered the room feigning an apology and urging him to keep reading. Leo merely shrugged and carried on his business while Don rid himself of his gear and came to lie down beside his mate. So absorbed was Leonardo in his reading that he failed to notice Donatello disappearing under the covers and diving between his spread legs until he felt it, Don’s warm breath and a slick tongue working its way inside the soft cartilage that housed Leo’s penis.

Try as he might Leo couldn’t ignore Don for much longer. He kicked off the covers and set his book on the nightstand so his mate could move onto the next phase. After sharing a smile, Don turned so his now visible bulge hovered over Leo’s face while he worked on sucking the lights off his mate.

Meanwhile, Leo urged the genius turtle to lower himself so he could reach the olive green organ barely peeking out. Don shivered feeling Leo’s tongue and dropped down moaning his mate’s name shamelessly; he knew how much his needy voice turned Leo on and, effectively, he dropped down almost immediately. Don licked his lips and went down on Leo’s cock; he was rewarded with a deep churr which encouraged him to keep sucking.

While Leo’s fingers captured Don’s tail, stroking it gently, the latter moaned and dropped down. Leo suckled on the head and ran the tip of his tongue over the slit tasting the first beads of precum.

Don slowly prepared himself to take more of Leo’s cock down his throat, Leo’s taste and musk were something Don had become addicted to; he relaxed his throat and took all of Leo’s length in, his nostrils pressing against the lower chestplate.

Leo tugged on Don’s tail causing the topping turtle’s knees to buckle and thrust his full length inside Leo’s mouth and it wasn’t long till both turtles reached their peak and released their load.

Once they recovered their breath, Don shifted so he was back into his original position beside Leo, hugging his middle like he was a giant teddy bear.

“What page are you on?”

“53”

“That was like two weeks ago. I thought you read faster than that” Don teased.

Leo gave him a sideway glance. “You’re the one to blame”

Don snorted. “Shut up, you love it”

“Oh yeah? Then I think you won’t mind if I interrupt you in the middle of your tinkering one of these days” Leo countered.

He wasn’t expecting Don to lean in and whisper in his ear. “I'll be waiting”


	15. Sweet and passionate

The moments Leo loved the most were the quiet ones early in the morning, when the lair was still and his mate’s steady breathing was the only sound in the room.

Leo gazed into Don’s sleeping face, smiling softly.

Donatello was truly a little Pandora’s box. His brain worked in inexplicable ways; he was always so busy always fixing or trying to fix everything and still found time to spend time with his family and his mate. In extreme situations he remained calm and collected; he had an answer to everything and if he didn’t he made it his goal to find said answer and deliver it as fast as possible.

Tender and sweet with the patience of a saint, capable of dealing with a furious Raphael at anytime without receiving any injury or losing his mind while talking with an easily distracted Michelangelo.

Cold and deadly when dealing with a serious threat and unreasonable enemies who didn’t know just when to quit.

Meticulous and passionate about his inventions, his books and his theories; a true science follower, bound and devoted to logic with a thirst for knowledge that could never be quenched.

As a lover he was also full of surprises. Leo didn’t recall ever having a boring night with Don even when they didn’t take things far from simple cuddling and kissing. But when they _did_  get wild, the heat in their room put volcanoes and even Hell itself to shame.

From a blushing, shy virgin to a sex starved minx in seconds, dominant and dominated, the slave and the master.

A soft kiss on his neck snapped Leo from his thoughts. Looking down, his eyes met Don’s, a sleepy smile decorating the genius turtle’s features.

The alarm clock on his nightstand indicated it was time to start the day but Leo decided to ignore it. There was no other place he’d like to be now than here on his bed with his mate softly nestled in his arms, letting his mind wander around the open secret that was Donatello.


	16. In public place

Although Central Park was huge, it wasn’t hard for Leo and Don to find their favorite spot at the park: it was a green bench on the edge of the lake hidden by vast greenery and tall trees and every first Sunday of each month at 5 am to be exact, they left the lair fully clothed and headed to their secret place to watch the sunrise.

It all started after a recon mission went wrong.

One moment they were finding a dangerous drug dealer’s secret lair and next thing they knew they were running for their lives, finding out during the escape, their informant had led them straight into a trap. The team had to split up to confuse their persecutors which would’ve been a good idea if the blue clad turtle hadn’t taken a knife to the gut to protect his youngest brother.  Somewhere along the way he managed to lose the armed thugs but now he wasn’t in conditions to make it to the lair, his cell phone was busted and he had no idea where his brothers were.   
  
With trembling hands he untied his belt and tightened around his middle to stop the bleeding. That wasn’t good enough.   
  
Soon it began to get cold real fast and Leo knew it wasn’t just the weather’s doing and as the minutes passed, still no sign of his brothers, Leonardo realized he was going to die right there in Central Park, alone. Someone would find him one day and deliver his body to science, risking the safety of his family and friends and there was nothing he could do about it now.   
  
He wasn’t scared of dying. On the contrary, he had prepared himself for a day like this but he would’ve rather have his brothers with him, escorting him to his date with the Reaper or at the very least he would’ve loved to have his mate with him till his final moment, spend his last seconds gazing upon those perfect light brown eyes. 

  
And then, as if some mighty deity had taken pity of the dying leader, a gift from the heavens was sent in the form of his beloved Donatello.   
  
Despite his tiredness, Leo forced his eyes open to see Don falling to his knees by his side, his eyes wide opened in panic; he barely registered the encouraging, calming words that came from the genius turtle; the huge amount of lost blood rendering him unable to function like he normally would. He felt his head being placed on a considerably warm lap while the soft, calming voice of his mate let him know he was safe now, he was in good hands, everything would be alright and he had to hang on to life. 

The desperation of the phone call that followed was unbearable, almost criminal. Donatello was losing it, begging to his brothers to hurry up, to do the impossible and materialize just like that right where he was. He was sobbing now, his voice cracking constantly and messing up with his cry for help. Leo's heavy coughing made Don drop the phone and turn his attention back at his lover; he continued talking, pleading, begging for unnecessary forgiveness, contemplating helplessly how Leonardo's life slipped through his fingers. Their icy skins were touched by sudden warmth and they didn't have look around to much to find the source. At the horizon the turtles could see the golden sphere rising and gradually bathing the city and its inhabitants in light, marking the start of a brand new day. The lovers looked into each other's eyes -tearful and moribund- both sending the same message to the other. There was still hope and they would not give up.   
  
Many months had passed since the incident that, fortunately, ended up in victory and every time they waited for the sunrise, flashes of those agonizing moments returned to haunt them, pressing deep into the wounds left in their souls. However as the first rays of sun made their appearance, hope grew stronger and so did their will to keep fighting one more day and never give up. 


	17. On the floor

“I win again”

Pinned to the dojo mats for the fifth time in a row, Donatello could already picture his mate’s smug smirk without even having to look up. “Yes. Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Leo. What would we do without your awesome powers of perception~”

“Oh I’m sorry but I _did_ tell you to give online games a rest, Donatello”

Don grunted feeling Leo tug on his arm a little bit as he lectured him. “I-It was just half an hour! I went to bed right away after that!”

“Yes but that was yesterday” Leo replied. “We’ve had this discussion several times, Don. You’re a smart guy; you don’t need me to remind you the rules”

Don clicked his tongue “And then you complain when Mikey says you’re uptight”

Leo’s hold loosened. “So… that’s what you think of me, huh? I’m uptight?”

“If the shell fits…”

With a quick and steady hand Leo flipped Don onto his back, pinning his arms to the side then swiftly positioned himself between the bo wielder’s toned legs.

“What are you doing? I’m hardly in the mood right now” Don said giving his mate a dirty look.

Leonardo leaned over, his face inches above Don’s; the latter’s gaze locked with the dark brown of Leo’s eyes reflecting his mate’s growing desire. “Oh but you will be, Donnie. You will be”

Leo’s minty breath ghosting over his lips had Don shivering in anticipation despite his initial refusal to give into his mate’s seduction. On top of that the door was wide open, which meant someone could just walk in and have a free show or simply walk past and have a sneak peek. In other words: Don’s nightmare and ironically, his biggest fantasy.

“Leo, the door-!“

“-will be yours to guard until I’m done”

Now that Don was focused on checking for peeping Toms as best as he could in this position, Leo could make his next move without any sudden escape maneuver from his genius lover. He attached his lips to Don’s neck sucking on the sweaty skin, just enough to draw a barely audible whimper from the bottoming turtle. With his hands busy holding Don down, Leo rocked his hips slowly, teasing the softer cartilage on both their lower plastrons.

Keeping a constant look on the dojo’s entrance under such circumstances became an arduous test of concentration for Donatello and it got even worse with the passing minutes. Leonardo was truly merciless, not allowing him a moment to prepare himself for the next pleasure combo; alas, that was the downfall of having a mate who knew where to touch and how.

Eventually, Don abandoned his task and forgot any initial thought of escaping from Leo’s grasp and let himself go; he settled for hooking his arms around Leo’s neck, pulling him down for a passionate kiss as he drove them both into climax.

“Do you still think I’m uptight?”

Don could only shake his head in response, still trying to recover his breath. Leo chuckled and stood up, his own legs a little weakened by the extra effort. Putting his hands on his hips, he looked down at his “masterpiece”. 

“Just so you know, Master Splinter comes to meditate in 5 minutes. Have fun venting this place out” And with that he took his leave, suppressing his laughter when Don groaned and muttered a curse.


	18. Morning lazy sex

Leo woke up and looked at the alarm clock. It was quarter to six in the morning; he still had time to get ready before the alarm went off. Careful to not wake his slumbering lover, Leo slowly sat up and began to pull the covers off his body.

The loss of extra warmth his mate provided was enough to wake Don up. “Nnn… Leo?”

“Morning, Donnie” Leo whispered, leaning in to kiss Don’s temple. “Sorry I woke you up. Go back to sleep”

Don sat up, rubbing his eyes. “What time is it?”

“Still early” Leo replied, putting on his mask.  “I better go wait for Sensei”

“Nooo~ Stay here”

“Love, I can’t. Have to-“ A rather long yawn interrupted the leader. “-have to train”

“You’re not even fully awake”” Don pouted, he circled Leo’s waist with his arms pulling him back to bed. “And you’re not even geared up”

Leo chuckled. “Well, I would be if you stopped clinging to me”

“Also, you know I’m horny in the morning~” Don added, grinning sleepily.

“Donnie…”

“It’s true, you know it”

Leo sighed, accepting his defeat. “Ok. Let me move then”

The genius turtle released his lover and rolled onto his side. “I want it like this~”

Not one to question his mate’s wishes, Leo spooned his younger lover; his thighs soon coming in contact with the sticky evidence of their last night’s activities. Which reminded him…

“Where’s the lube?”

“Pillow” Don yawned.

Leo didn’t need further explanations; blindly he reached for the small bottle beneath his mate’s pillow. Lifting Don’s leg a little and keeping it up with his free arm for better access, he poured a generous amount on his finger then stretched the already soaked entrance. He could hear his mate churring softly and whispering his name in a way that encouraged him to drop down right away.

He stroked his half hardened member and breached Don with ease. Seeing there was no need to go slow, Leo moved at a normal pace keeping a tight hold on Don’s hips. The receiving turtle threw his arm back reaching to grab a firm buttock and squeezed it hard causing his mate to grunt in pleasure and move faster.

It didn’t take long for them to climax but by the time they did, Leo felt like lead; he no longer wanted to leave the comfort of his bed and his beloved mate. Training could wait a little longer.

 _‘Wait a sec…’_ Leo thought, slowly coming down to his senses. A smile made his way across his face in realization. “You evil genius. This was your plan all along, wasn’t it?”

When he didn’t get any answers, Leo lifted his head slightly to glance down at his mate only to find him sleeping soundly but clearly satisfied.


	19. Outdoors, woods, parks, gardens

The guys loved New York.

They loved the lights, the sights and all the luxuries it offered to one and all -even to four mutated giant talking turtles and their rodent father. 

They loved the sewers, their home from the beginning of their lives; they knew them all very well, they’d memorized all tunnels and unraveled many secrets, some of them good, some others not as much.

They loved the food; the smell of pizza, hot dogs and so many other wonders they once couldn’t afford to taste in their original warm and fresh state and now they had the opportunity to enjoy thanks to the kindness of their human benefactors.

They even loved the amount of crime, as bad as that sounded. The feeling of protecting their beloved New York gave them a reason to live, a reason to fight for. Yes, they loved their city just as fucked up as it was.

But from time to time something deep inside them yearned for a much calmer setting; their animal side drove them to abandon the city’s comfort and go venture in the wild or as closer to the wild as they could get. And that’s where the farmhouse came in handy. Here they could walk in the open with little caution of being spotted, take a stroll across the woods, bask under the sun just like their wild cousins, sleep under a starry sky in the night and swim around or just float in the clear lake till their heart’s content.

A couple of turtles in particular had learned to unleash their passion while in the wild.

Curiously, the most reserved and down to earth turtles of the team were the most affected by nature’s magic and let themselves be ruled by instincts rather than logic and strategy.

Donatello had noticed his mate’s changes immediately the first time they came to this place. The leader behaved more possessive whenever other males were around his genius lover, his libido heightened, his scent was a mixture of grass and sandalwood and he couldn’t be alone with Leo for too long or he risked being jumped several times. And Leo would only get more aroused if someone happened to walk in on them; the leader would give whoever was around a good show at expense of his blushing mate.

The purple clad terrapin’s changes where all in Leonardo’s favor as well. His usually shy mate was more than willing; calling him with subtle churrs and chirps, giving him the bedrooms eyes at all times and bending over just so Leo could have a peek of that little tail tucking and untucking, barely revealing what it hid beneath. He smelled of lilies and coffee and his skin tasted like river and the sounds he made... Leo would give up everything he possessed to listen to his lover moaning his name so seductively every day of his life.

They loved New York; good or bad, it had been their home for as long as they could remember. Moments like this, however, made them question their loyalty to the city they swore to protect.

Mother Nature’s spell was strong but as always, it ended up being undone by their sense of duty and love to the city they would always call home.


	20. Your own kink. (BDSM fail)

“Are you sure we’re doing this the right way?”

Sprawled on the bed, Leo looked up at his mate. Being tied up was something the leader didn’t indulge into during nightly activities but since it was one of Don’s favorite kinks, he let him take the lead. However, there was a lot of second guessing and questioning before they could get down to business.

Don closed the ingeniously disguised book, sighing softly. “For the last time, I know what I’m doing. Now, do you feel any numbness or pain?”

Leo slightly tugged at his restrains. “Not at all but my nose is a bit itchy”

Don leaned over and alleviated his mate from his predicament. “Better?”

“Much better, thank you”

“Good. I have to go get something real quick and we’re good to go”

Leo turned to look at Don as he walked away. “Wait, aren’t you supposed to not leave a tied up person unattended?”

“I won’t be gone forever. Besides, you can easily undo those” Don replied with a knowing smile. “But you won’t because you love me too much to ruin my handiwork”

Leo groaned. He hated when Don was right- which was almost all the time. “Alright but don’t make me wait too long”

“I doubt I could~” With a teasing flick of his tail, Don left the room but not before he could hear Leo churr in anticipation.

Alone, restrained and a bit turned on, Leonardo sighed and fixed his gaze on the ceiling. He tugged at his restrains again feeling them loose and if he was honest with himself, he felt a little insulted; Don could do better than that- make this a challenge for his lover and prove him as ninja- then again, this was not training and Don was all about safety before pleasure.

Maybe Leo _was_ obsessed with training after all. Sometimes he was worse than Raph.

_"Meow”_

The subtle sound stopped his train of thoughts. Leo looked around to find the source of it but when he didn’t, he rested his head back on the pillow.

_“Meow”_

And there it was again, closer this time. “Hello? Mikey, is that you and Klunk outside?”

As if on cue, the orange tabby materialized out of nowhere and looked at Leo intensively with his green eyes.

 “Klunk? What are you doing here?” Pet or not, Leo felt uncomfortable enough to have the family pet look at him on this state. “Get out, now!”

But the cat had other plans in mind. He wiggled his butt a couple of times and jumped on the bed by Leos’ feet.  

 “Klunk, down!”

The tabby meowed in response and walked between the leader’ spread legs, climbed up his plastron and stood there, looking around the place while the mortified sword wielder stared down at him feeling more awkward by the second.

“You know I can’t move, Klunk. Don’t do this to me”

Leo tried wiggling a little but that only made the feline dig his claws into the grooves of his plastron, making him wince a little. With his claws already out- and to Leo’s dismay- Klunk decided it was time for a long grooming session and that the turtle’s plastron would make the perfect scratching post for his claws. The leader’s patient was wearing thin- where the hell was Donatello anyway? If this had been a much more complicated rope job, Leo was sure he’d be dead by now or at least freaking out and calling everyone for help as embarrassing as his situation was.

“This is the last time. I swear… last… freaking… time” Leo said through gritted teeth. But he didn’t mean it, he never meant it. He could never say no to Don.

Back to his present problem, Klunk had finished his grooming session and now looked for the perfect spot for a nap when he noticed the big, fluffy pillow beneath the turtle’s head. As if reading the cat’s mind, Leo shook his head. “No no no! Don’t you get any ideas, mister!”

Klunk blinked and began to strut all the way from Leo’s stomach to his face.  

“Shoo, shoo!”

“Back! Sorry I took so long!” Don called, entering the room. “I’m guessing Mikey took the blindfold but-” What he didn’t expect was to see Klunk had already taken care of the problem by resting his body across Leo’s eyes. “… what the-“

“Donatello… Not. A. Word”


	21. Shower sex

His skin already felt sticky after the work out but that wasn’t enough to turn off Leonardo so the olive green turtle was even stickier than before after two rounds of passionate intercourse and now he was in desperate need of a shower.

Don slipped out of the covers, trying his best not to wake his mate up, and walked to the bathroom. He flipped on the light, walked to the shower and turned it on. He started to rid himself of his and Leo’s seminal fluids, moving his hands slowly down his body until he caressed his crotch. Something about his recent session with Leo had him thinking about sex nonstop; the memory just so fresh to ignore, Don’s legs started to feel weak thinking about the way his lover pounded into him relentlessly. Without thinking he rubbed his slit furiously, his heart racing with every stroke. He threw his head back and arched his back letting out a loud moan.

Don felt a hand on the back of his head; shocked, he looked over his shoulder and he was there. With a sleepy smile, Leonardo pulled Donatello to him to kiss him deeply. Their kiss ended when the need for air became extreme. “I thought you were asleep” Don said.

“And I thought you had enough after two rounds” Leo teased, grinning more when his mate’s face reddened.

Don coughed. “I think my season is starting”

“Uh huh, blame it on Mother Nature” Leo pressed Don to his body, feeling his mate’s bulging slit in between. “Admit it, Don, you can never have enough of me”

“Funny, for a moment I thought I was screwing Raphael?”

That commentary got Leo growling and leaning in to bite Don’s neck hard. “H-hey! What was that for!”

And then he felt it, Leo’s hard cock against his leg, poking and rubbing. Someone was in season, alright, and that someone wasn’t Donatello. He felt Leo’s fingers playing with his tail and then prodding into his already loosened entrance. The shower water was thick in the air, the steam making Don’s breathing harder.

The genius turtle clung onto his mate’s shoulders, panting as the latter fingered him. "Leo~ Leo, please!"

Don didn’t have to beg more than that for the leader didn’t seem to want to wait any longer to posses that willing body. He hoisted Don up and lined up his dick against Don’s ass, going in with a swift single thrust that the olive turtle crying out in pleasure.  He could feel every inch of the leader inside of him, touching every spot, big or small.

Don arched his back in pure pleasure; Leo was merciless just as before, wrecking his insides and claiming him like there was no tomorrow. He could feel one good grind and later on Leo was pumping him full of his love and cum. The genius turtle let out a great sigh. He could feel a throb of cum being pushed up inside of him and falling out onto the shower floor.

Again and again it was pushing up inside of him, lubricating every inch. His vision was blacking out. In and out, he would come and go.

Don was so sexed out.

He remembered his lover’s arms wrapped around him. Was he cold? No, he now had a towel. The bed felt so soft, the covers felt amazing... so soft and warm… and he felt Leo, his mate lying beside him, caressing his face like he was made of the most delicate porcelain.

Don smiled drowsily. Who would’ve thought that a memory and a moment of horniness had granted him the best night ever?

And here he just wanted to get cleaned.


End file.
